Siblings Of Ice
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Saiyans Curse. A young boy named Toboe is seeking revenge on his older brother for his and their little sister's deaths from long ago. And that older brother… is Toushiro!
1. Beginning Notes

Before we get started I just wanna say: Wow... Just wow... Thank you all for staying with me and being there for our favorite trio's crazy adventures together. What a ride it's been- especially for the rookie of the group, Levi. Poor guy's been through a lot now that he and his comrades from their world have joined the party. Sad to say though he'd better get used to it as we've come to that inevitable point where things are going to change.

It's been two and a half years after Coge's death and a lot of changes have occurred. One is that all of the Bleach characters' appearances are now those of when The Lost Substitute Soul Reaper arc begins. This also means that they are older, Toushiro included which brings us to the main point.

From here on Toushiro will not be solely the main character pit with Vegeta all the time. The favorite Squad 10 captain has come of age where he now is looking, and needs, to do some things on his own to find his own strength. On top of that he is also being trained to one day take Yamamoto's place as the Head-Captain and has a few other responsibilities so he's going to be pretty busy. That does not mean he still doesn't need Vegeta, oh no. But like everyone, he's come to that point in life where it's best if he learns on his own.

So who's going to be in need of Vegeta's strength and guidance? Levi, of course! Levi will be the character who is put with Vegeta more and more often. As a normal human without any supernatural powers, he needs Vegeta regardless of his age -by the way I should state that Vegeta is at least 17 to 20 years older than Levi- for protection, guidance and such as they are now in a world where even the weakest of the Z-Fighter's enemies make the Titans cuddly in comparison. Not only that but they are beginning to venture into new territory for them while following the Z-Fighters and allies around. Small spoiler alert- They even go into space at one point! There will also be stories from time to time where Vegeta and/or Toushiro don't even really appear much, as the story purposely follows other characters.

There is also a few changes in my writing style. Let me list them below:

If a word or words are underlined, that is an emphasized word. Before it was just simple capitalized.

If a word or words are CAPITALIZED, it's being shouted as it was before.

If a word or words are both CAPITALIZED and underlined, then it is being emphasized while being shouted.

If a word or words are CAPITALIZED, underlined, and **bolded** , in speech text it is mega emphasized with the highest of screaming volume while in normal text it is just mega ultra emphasized.

If a word or words are underlined and **bolded** , it means it is greatly emphasized in all forms of text.

If a word or words are _italicized_ , it is speech that takes place over a communication devise, from a great distance away or telepathically as it was before.

If a word or words has ( ) before and after than that is like a side note to a speech text, like giving a clear picture as to the mood of the person or they are doing something while talking. For example:

Mood= Vegeta: (With an aura of death) "Do I look like the type you should be fucking with?..."

Mood= Vegeta: "(Sarcasm) Oh, yes! Lovely! We always get sent to the nicest of places!"

Action= Levi: (Snapping his fingers with impatience) "Let's go, people!"

Action= Levi: "(Blinks a few times) ... You're crazy."

If a word or words has * before and after it than it is speech that is being said in that person's mind. But!... If these are mixed in with actual speech, than that word or words are an action like panting or groaning. For example:

Thought= Vegeta: *Damn it, boy! I thought I told you to stay at the Lookout!* "The one time he doesn't listen!"

Action= Levi: "*Pant, pant* I think... *pant, pant* I'm gonna be sick... *pant, pant*"

There are multiple uses for -. Examples and category:

Interruption=

Farlan: "He's looks like a-"

Levi: (Quickly covers Farlan's mouth) "Don't you even dare-"

Vegeta: "Too late."

Sudden Action=

Just as he began to turn around-

There was Vegeta, right in his face!

There will be some speech that isn't actually speech on occasion. Here is an example:

Vegeta: "(Clears his throat while saying "ahem".)"

This means that he's saying ahem but it also sounds like he's clearing his throat.

From time to time I may put in a famous quote. Those will always be before the actual story in italic.

Hopefully that clears up any confusion that may occur later and, again, thank you all for supporting me and -more importantly- our favorite group of heroic friends. Especially against those who aren't open to different writing styles or story scenarios. Although I find it interesting that these same people don't even follow the most basic of writing rules like capitalizing your stand alone I's and the letter beginning every new sentence. Seriously if you're gonna complain about my writing style or my stories, at least **try** to do it in the proper grammar way! Ya learn this shit in First and Second Grade, I mean come on!

Ok, enough talk! Let's shut up and get to the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Peace**

It's been 2 and 1/2 years since Coge's death. Many things have changed since then. The Soul Society has been in a state of peace since then. The surface of the water in the canals was calm and tranquil. A second later, however, waves crashed against the sides as something flew across the surface with amazing speed! The residents of the Rukon District looked on as a man soared past them. The man had a tail with small wings attached to the end and carried a saddle on his back that had a set of huge jet black wings extended out that were controlled by a small device that read his mind. Atop this saddle was his passenger and young friend. His friend wore a typical captains uniform, but on top of it was a light set of armor and a helmet with a mask over the face. They did a flip over the canal before shooting up towards the sky. In the clouds they flew with grace and confidence, barley touching some parts of the clouds. The warm sunlight shined and glowed with radiance upon them as they turned upside down and then dove straight down. After only a whole second of falling, the wings opened again and they headed straight up. They spun around and around continuously as they climbed up through the clouds. The sun once again shined on them when they cleared the clouds. The deep black eyes of the saiyan prince opened as he smiled and roared joyously as he let himself fall backwards. He opened his wings as they crashed through the clouds beneath them. A minute later he straightened himself out and glided calmly in the heavens. His passenger decided now was a good time to test a new piece of equipment out on his saddle.

?: "Whadda think, big guy? Wanna give it a try?"

The saiyan prince groaned. He wasn't so sure of this.

?: "Vegeta! It'll be fine!"

The young man on the saiyan's back tilted the stirrups into place and the tail fins opened up. He then pulled a lever next to the left stirrup back and a click sound was heard. The young man removed his feet from the stirrups and just sat there.

?: "Ready?"

The saiyan gave a grunt and waited. And just like that, his passenger slightly tilted over and fell off of him. The youngster plummeted head first and the saiyan followed pursuit. The tail wings controlled the majority of the steering. Without them, the saiyan could not turn quickly. The huge saiyan rejoined his friend as they fell side by side, facing each other. The saiyan looked at his young friend with a big, happy, toothy smile. The one thing this man loved more than fighting, was flying. His young friend then unsheathed his sword.

?: "Bankai!"

Giant ice wings and a tail quickly formed on the young man.

?: "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

The ice wings caught the wind and the captain flew back. Just seconds later, the saiyan opened his wings and he shot back as well! Once stabilized, they glided across the sky together. The test was successful. The tail fins had locked into place so the saiyan could fly on his own for a little while.

?: "Yes! It works!"

And with that, both captain and second lieutenant headed home. At the Squad 10 barracks, the saiyan Goku stood waiting for the two with the Squad 9 captain, Levi. For the last year now, he has been spending most of his free-time in the Seireitei. Particularly at the squad he was at now. He had a good reason. A few months back, Yamamoto, King Yemma, and the Kai's had a meeting. When it was over, they received the news from Yamamoto himself. When the time came for Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters and their families to pass on, they would come to the Soul Society where they would join the 13 Court Guard Squads. So Goku was spending as much time as he could with Squad 10 since the captain he knew well. But it was also because of the squad's second lieutenant. So when Goku looked up and saw the saiyan and captain returning, he smiled. After all, Vegeta was the connection between the two worlds. And said saiyan landed right in front of Goku and Levi.

Goku: "Hey! So did it work?"

The captain removed his helmet and mask and then fixed his snow white hair that shined in the sunlight. Toushiro Hitsugaya was still a boy, but not quite anymore. Since the wish that brought him back after dying while protecting Trunks from Coge, Toushiro has gone through a lot of changes. Some of those changes include a different hairstyle now, and a little bit more muscle on his arms. He replaced the sash that held his sword on his back with a chain and now wore the old sash as a scarf. But the biggest change was that he was now taller. He was slowly becoming a man.

Toushiro: "You'll see Gin before me so tell him... He's gonna have a hard time topping this!"

Goku: "Sweet! And I see you apparently enjoyed yourself, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Heh-heh-heh. I've haven't flown with that much joy since I was a teenager!"

Levi: "Next upgrade and I'm the one who gets to test it, alright Toushiro?!"

Toushiro: "Sure thing, Levi! By then I might be too big for him anyway, ha-ha!"

Vegeta sneezed.

Goku: "Goodness, where'd that come from?"

Levi: "If memory serves he sometimes sneezes like that when he's either getting hungry or trouble is on its way."

And then a stomach growled.

Levi: "And I'm leaning towards hunger."

Toushiro: "It is lunch time. Why don't we get something to eat, I'm a bit peckish. Levi?"

Levi: "I could eat."

Toushiro: "I know I don't need to but I'm gonna ask anyway- Goku?"

Goku: "Of course!"

Levi: "Tsk, typical."

Goku just slapped Levi on the back of the head in a friendly manner. The soldier paid little attention and just rubbed his head as he, Goku, Toushiro and Vegeta went to get some lunch. The four of them stopped at their favorite restaurant for a bite to eat, a little place but with good food. But above all, they were used to a saiyan's appetite. And that came in handy when two walked in. Toushiro and party were so regular that they even had their own table, one big enough to hold the countless plates that came with the territory of feeding two saiyans.

Goku: (Cheeks and mouth stuffed) "Aw! This is great!"

As Goku stuffed mouthfuls of food into his mouth, Levi just looked on with both bewilderment and disgust. Bewilderment because even though it's been at least three years now since he met them, the soldier still wasn't used to seeing this kind of thing. As for disgust, when you consider Levi's a clean freak, it was self explanatory. He just shook his head as he continued to watch the spectacle and giving Toushiro a lot of amusement. Goku swallowed a huge mouthful, that did it.

Levi: "How can you swallow that amount of food and not choke!?"

Toushiro buried his head into the table and laughed. Goku just shrugged and went back to eating. After he stuffed his mouth again-

Goku: (Full mouth) "So, Levi, how are your-"

Levi: (Groans with disgust) "Ugh, swallow before you start talking, Goku! Please!"

Still amused, Toushiro just continued laughing. Goku swallowed his mouthful before talking again.

Levi: "Thank you."

Goku: "You're welcome- so how are your two new 3rd Seats doing, Levi, hm? Have they adjusted to this new life away from Titans and no longer being dead?"

Levi: "When you say 'adjust', what exactly do you mean? Because with you people, that can be a barrage of things."

Toushiro: "He's got a point."

Goku: "Welcome to my life."

And Goku just glanced at Vegeta.

Vegeta: "What? How do I fit into this?"

Goku: "You define strange."

Vegeta: "Saiyans define strange, it's not just me. Or you."

Goku: "This is true."

Toushiro: "So how are Farlan and Isabel adjusting, Levi?"

Levi: "Well... Farlan's doing fine, its Isabel that's got me worried."

Toushiro: "How so?"

Levi: "Eren's my Second Lieutenant- i.e one of my second in command, Isabel is one of my 3rd Seat Officers and both can be hotheads. You figure it out."

Toushiro: "But they both respect you. Can't you just say stop and they'll get down on their paws with tails tucked between their legs and beg for forgiveness?"

Levi: "Funny, but yes. That is until Mikasa comes into the picture."

Toushiro: "Ohh... I don't need anymore."

Levi: "Yeah I figured that'd be enough."

Toushiro: "Yikes, wow. Those two together make Val almost normal. Almost."

Goku: "Mm, changing the subject, when's the next Dragon Orbs Race?"

Toushiro: "Here in a few weeks. Why?"

Goku: "No reason. Just wondering. Goten's going through that faze in life where he tends to forget things from time to time."

Vegeta: "Tell me about it, Trunks is going through the same thing and it's getting weird."

Levi: "Ah the pleasures and curses of parenthood!"

Goku: "Speaking of, have you thought about having kids, Levi?"

Levi: "None of your business, Goku."

Vegeta: "Down boys, let's behave."

And suddenly, Vegeta sneezed again. This kinda shocked the others.

Goku: "... Maybe it's allergies or something."

Toushiro: "As far as I know he's not allergic to anything."

Levi: "Well it is the middle of spring. Pollen, dust and such are everywhere. I'm not allergic to anything yet I sneeze a lot around this time of year."

Toushiro: "I'd believe you if it weren't the first time he's ever sneezed like this around this time of year."

Goku: "Are you sure it's because trouble is on the way?"

Toushiro: "Sneezed before Kenpachi and Byakuya got into a fight."

Levi: "Sneezed before Yamamoto returned early to find the first race with Once Silent-Not So Silent Anymore Lee's chickens about to start."

Toushiro: "Sneezed before Rohku showed up.-"

Goku: "Ok ok, I get it. Well we've been at peace for a while now. Longer than we normally are. I'd say it's about time."

Toushiro: "Yamcha didn't say anything about the peaceful times, did he?"

Goku: "Thank god no."

Levi: "What's this with Yamcha?"

Goku: "Lately Yamcha has um, how do I put this?... Lately whatever he says in regards to a situation, wether an individuals or a groups, about how that situation isn't in the worst case scenario... right after he says that, it gets worse."

Vegeta: "Hence why Toushiro sometimes calls him a walking jinx."

Toushiro: "Because he is! Don't make me list all the times it's happened cuz that'll take forever!"

All of them laughed.

Goku: "Well... We'll just have to wait and see."

Levi: "Tomorrow's always a new day."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thunder Over The Land**

Tomorrow's always a new day. Said so causally and yet held so much meaning. The next day Toushiro was busy with work so it was just Goku, Levi and Vegeta who were out and about. Eren, Farlan and Isabel were along with them too and the three of them sat at the fence to watch the older men. With Levi on his back, Vegeta sprang forward and began running across the field. Goku flew around the two with a stopwatch in hand as he timed them. The earth saiyan played around as he flew next to them before taking the lead.

Goku: "C'mon, Levi! Get'm goin'!"

If there was one thing Vegeta loved more than flying, it was running; as wild and reckless as thunder over the land. And Levi shared that same passion too!

Levi: "Let's go!"

They bolted forward and followed Goku as they raced across the land, wild and free. Goku hung low to the ground and watched the two disappear from view as they crossed over a deep ditch before a hill. The earth saiyan soared higher as the two climbed back up, still on the run. Farlan and Isabel watched their old friend as he rode the saiyan prince against a background of a beautiful world full of green. Both of them had a hard time accepting the idea of a man riding on the back of another man at first, it sounded wrong. But when they first saw how it was done and how much Levi enjoyed it, those feelings melted away in a heartbeat. They still couldn't believe that Levi could ride on the back of Vegeta so easily. But more then that, they were wondering-

Farlan: (Looks up at Eren) "How fast can he go?"

Eren, while sitting atop the fence, just smiled.

Eren: "Just watch!"

Vegeta looked up and snorted with a grin. Levi glanced up at Goku who was still timing them. The earth saiyan flipped over onto his back in midair and urged Levi to go faster.

Goku: (Waving his hand and looking at the watch) "C'mon!"

The soldier smirked and dug in.

Levi: "Faster Vegeta!"

And Vegeta poured on the gas! Seeing Vegeta pour on the gas made Goku do the same. He went Super Saiyan 2 and started flying across the field at his full speed! But Vegeta and Levi caught up within seconds! Under his shadow, the saiyan and soldier stayed pace with the other saiyan easily. But they weren't content with just that. Levi looked up and grinned devilishly. He wanted more! Goku looked down just as Levi made Vegeta go faster! They pulled away from under Goku's shadow quickly as they raced on! The soldier knew from years of personal experience how fast the Scout Regiments specially bred horses could go, he's ridden on some of the fastest. But Vegeta was even faster! Faster and faster! The saiyan's feet were moving so fast that it looked like he was flying! So much power were in those legs that they easily traveled the distance of two strides with just one! They could've gone on until Vegeta was tired, but they ran out of ground before the hill dropped sharply down, too sharply for Vegeta to risk going down with Levi aboard for fear of his safety. Goku finally caught up with them and Vegeta spun around to follow his fellow saiyan before coming to a full stop.

Levi: "Phew!"

Goku: "Alright, Levi! New personal best!"

Levi: "By how much?!"

Goku: "Uh... Good luck beatin' it!"

Levi: "Nice."

The three men headed back across the field to rejoin their friends who were still waiting on the fence. Eren, Farlan and Isabel were eager for them to come back.

Farlan: "Wow! If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed Vegeta could go that fast! He's faster than any of the Scouts special horses!"

Eren: "Believe it or not, he can go faster. We just need more room."

Levi: (While climbing off Vegeta) "A lot more."

Isabel: "Big Bro, can I try it?!"

Levi paused for a second. He knew what she meant but...

Levi: "Uh... Vegeta doesn't let just anybody ride him unless it's absolutely necessary."

Isabel: "Please?!"

Farlan, Eren and Goku all looked at one another. Except for Eren, Isabel was the youngest of them. She was certainly the youngest of Levi's thug trio back in the day. So some of this was definitely youthful curiosity.

Levi: "Uh... Think you can tolerate it?"

Vegeta glanced at Levi, then at Isabel who looked at him eagerly, then back at Levi again.

Vegeta: "She's not gonna give up, is she?-"

Farlan: "No."

Levi: (Shakes his head) "Mm-Mm."

Vegeta: "In that case, yes I can."

While Isabel celebrated, and Levi tried to give her some tips, Goku just casually walked over to Eren and stood beside him.

Eren: (Whispering to Goku) "This is a bad idea."

Goku: (Whispers back) "Tell me something I don't know."

Levi: "I can hear you."

Isabel had just finished sitting down in the saddle and was very eager to try this out. Very eager.

Farlan: "Geez settle down, Isabel."

Isabel: "Oh hush!"

Levi: (While holding Vegeta still) "No he's right, settle down or you're gonna have a rough ride."

Isabel: "Ok-ok, I'm ready!"

Levi: "... Ok... Just take it slow first."

But the moment Levi let go of Vegeta, Isabel's excitement got the best of her. She kicked Vegeta in the stomach, hard. The saiyan yelled out and lurched forward! The red headed girl just fell back on her butt with a thud as Vegeta stopped only seconds after she was off. Farlan and Levi both choked with amusement while Goku and Eren just simply laughed. Levi started chuckling and Farlan started laughing. The raven haired soldier tried not to laugh at all, but it was just too funny.

Isabel: "OW! It's not funny!"

Farlan: "A-hah hah-hah hah-hah!"

Levi: (Keeping some control) "It is a little."

Eren: "Captain told you to take it easy."

Isabel huffed as she got up and just started heading back on her own. It was obvious that she was embarrassed. Farlan and Levi glanced at each other and both huffed a few laughs before they all headed back.

Farlan: "Just like old times."

Levi: "Not so loud or you'll start another thing that used to happen back in those times, and I personally don't want to break up any fights today."

Eren: "Those two fought?"

Levi: "All the time."

They headed back for the day, the sky growing dark in the distance with the expectance of rain. As they walked along the barracks, they just continued to talk.

Farlan: "So, Goku. What Squad were you thinking of joining when the time came?"

Goku: "Hm. That's a good question. I guess which ever one will have me, except for the obvious."

Farlan: "Tell me about it. Captain Kurotsuchi still pesters us from time to time!"

Levi: "Do what I do. Shout for Vegeta. That always gets him running."

Vegeta: "Ha!"

The saiyan prince just stared off into the distance.

Levi: "If Toushiro doesn't take you, Goku, I will. Having you around would definitely keep Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi off our asses."

Goku: "Hah-hah-hah!"

Goku looked down and noticed something right away. He stopped and turned around. Vegeta had stopped walking with them just a few seconds ago and was just standing there a few steps behind them.

Goku: "Hm? Vegeta?"

Levi stopped that very second and looked back too with Eren, Farlan and Isabel following suite seconds later. It was odd. Vegeta was just standing there, gazing out into the far distance. He had a concerned and puzzled look on his face. Even as the others rejoined him it was still unclear as to what he was looking at exactly.

Isabel: "What's wrong?"

A gentle breeze blew by them from the direction he was looking at and the prince sniffed the air as it went passed him. Eren looked up, and the only thing odd he saw were a bunch of storm clouds moving in.

Eren: "Looks like were in for some rain."

Isabel: "Wonder if that's what's got him worried?"

Eren: "I don't think so. He's never had problems with storms before."

Isabel: "Oh yeah?! And how would you know?!"

Eren: "I've known him longer than you."

Isabel: "That doesn't mean a thing!"

Eren: "What are you talking about?! Of course it does!"

Isabel: "No it doesn't! Just because you've known him longer doesn't mean you know him better!"

Eren: "That doesn't even make any sense!"

Isabel: "You saying I'm stupid!?"

Eren: "You're makin' me think it!"

Isabel: "That's it you little-"

Eren: "Bring it on!"

Farlan stepped between them before it got out of hand. Goku and Levi, on the other hand, weren't paying attention. Both men were gazing out at the dark horizon like Vegeta. Goku was now worried like Vegeta. Levi, although cannot 'sense' things like the others, also had a feeling that something just wasn't right.

Levi: "... Somethings not right... I don't know how to explain it, but I... I just have this bad feeling all of a sudden."

Goku: "That reminds me... We still haven't taught you how to sense energy, Levi. We keep meaning to do that..."

Levi: "What do you think it could be?"

Vegeta: "I don't know... What I do know is that I'm not smelling rain."

Eren: (No longer fighting Isabel) "Maybe its just an electrical storm. Those happen, right?"

Goku: "Yeah, but this isn't that. There's something else going on there. Some... source behind those clouds..."

Vegeta: "He's right. I'm picking up something odd over there."

Farlan: "Then should we notify the old man?"

Levi: (While getting on Vegeta) "Vegeta and I are gonna take a look. Goku, you notify Yamamoto and afterwards head over there too. Eren, take Farlan and Isabel back and gather up the squad before heading over there."

Eren: "Yes, sir!"

Goku: "Alright, I'll catch up with you soon!"

Goku flew off to Squad 1 just as Vegeta and Levi left to investigate the strange storm clouds. Since they were already close by, Eren and the two 3rd seats didn't have far to go. As the sky grew darker, Levi and Vegeta knew they were getting close. And it seemed they weren't the only ones who were troubled.

Val: "Levi! Vegeta!"

The Squad 9 captain glanced over his shoulder to see Val trying to catch up with them.

Val: "Wait up!"

Levi: "Slow down, Vegeta. Val's trying to join us."

After hearing his childhood friend was joining them, the saiyan prince slowed down to allow her to catch up with them both instantly. However they kept going, knowing they didn't have time to waste.

Val: "So I take it you're sensing it too, right?"

Levi: "He is, I'm not. I've just got this bad feeling."

Val: "Oh, sweetie, we really need to teach you how to sense things like we do! I swear we keep forgetting!"

Levi: "Heh, Goku said the same thing just a moment ago."

Val: "Take my word on this, it's a very useful ability. Remind me after this and I'll teach you."

Vegeta: "Val, when did these clouds start rolling in?"

Val: "This is what's got me worried, they just appeared no less than five minutes ago! One minute it's clear and the next, boom, there they are!"

Levi: "Storm clouds don't just appear that rapidly around here, do they?!"

Val: "No, nothing natural anyway. Which means something's definitely going on! Has anyone notified Yamamoto?!"

Levi: "I asked Goku to take care of that. He should be making the call any minute now."

Val: "Good. Cuz, sometimes something like this is an indicator as to how powerful an enemy might be. And if that's the case here, given the size of those clouds, we're gonna need help."

Levi gazed up at the dark clouds that were still building. They stretched for a good distance in every direction.

Levi: "God I hope you're wrong."

Val: "You ain't the only one."

Just as they were but a mile away from the source of the strange clouds, Yamamoto's alert announced across the Seireitei. Nothing could prepare them though for what was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Toboe**

Val, Levi and Vegeta were the first to reach the top of Sokyoku Hill, the place directly under the center of the ominous clouds. But what they saw was nothing of what they were expecting. There was only a kid, a little boy with light grey hair and teal-blue eyes. The three of them were stumped. Was this the source of these dark clouds and dangerous feelings?

Levi: "It's just a boy."

The boy didn't seem all that threatening. Hell he wasn't even acting like it. Val looked up for a second and realized that the circling dark clouds were rotating directly above the boy.

Vegeta: "Hey, kid! Who are you?!"

The child didn't answer.

Val: "Are you the one creating those clouds?"

Again he didn't answer them.

Val: "I don't think he's gonna talk to people like us, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Yeah."

Levi: (While dismounting Vegeta) "Let me try. I'm not as threatening, plus I'm a human."

Val: "Alright. Just be careful, Levi."

Levi climbed off of Vegeta and slowly began approaching the child in a calm way. The soldier tried to be friendly while getting down on one knee just an arms length away.

Levi: "Hey, kid. Where'd you come from?"

The child didn't answer. He just stared at the human soldier, in a way that was a little bit nerve-racking.

Levi: "... What's your name?"

Boy: "... Toboe..."

Levi: "Toboe? Are you alone, Toboe?"

Toboe: "... No... My sister's here with me."

Levi glanced around but there was no one else with the boy. However he didn't want to push the subject any further.

Levi: "... Could... you tell me how you got here?"

Toboe: "... Where is he?..."

Levi: "?... Who?"

Toboe: "Big Brother... Where is our Big Brother?"

Levi: "Um... I uh-"

Toboe: "I know he's here... I've searched everywhere else... So he has to be here."

Levi: "Um... Who's your big brother?"

Just then Goku arrived using Instant Transmission with a few of the closer Squad Captains and Lieutenants too. And one of them was Soifon.

Soifon: "You there! Identify yourself!"

Val: "Soifon, please, lower your tone! It's just a boy- a child!"

Soifon: "I don't give a damn! He's trespassing and that's enough! Identify yourself, kid, or I'll make you myself!"

And just like that-

Toboe: "Ragh! WHERE IS HE!?"

Toboe revealed that he was indeed the one behind those dark clouds swirling above. And those dark clouds... was actually black sand! Just as the rest of the Squads started arriving, a bunch of sand came rushing down towards Levi!

Levi: "Aw fuck!"

The black sand swatted the soldier back, sending him flying back towards the others!

Vegeta: "Levi!"

Luckily, or unluckily depending on point of view, Eren and the rest of Squad 9 arrived just at that moment. Eren barely had time to see what was going on before Levi slammed into him and they both collapsed to the ground just a few feet away!

Shuhei: "Captain! Eren!"

Izuru: "Are you guys ok?!"

Eren was knocked into a daze after having his captain get thrown on top of him so he wasn't talking. Levi was in no better condition but was able to sit up just long enough to say-

Levi: "Ugh, define 'ok'."

-before collapsing again. They've clearly had the wind knocked out of them good and thorough. Vegeta and Val looked at each other, the kid has that kind of power?!

Val: "At least they're alive."

Vegeta turned back towards the boy. The black sand was swirling around him, he was definitely the one controlling it. And if those clouds are actually sand, he had plenty of it to use. And everyone was aware of this.

Vegeta: "Hey, kid, relax. We don't mean you any harm."

Toboe: "It's his fault... It's all his fault!... I know he's here, I know it! Come out!"

Renji: "Hey, kid, take it easy. Listen, whoever you're looking for, we might be able to help."

Omaeda: "What're you doing, Renji? We don't negotiate with dangerous people!"

Ikkaku: "Especially if they're some snot-nose kid."

And a small twister of sand engulfed Ikkaku and pummeled him up pretty good before leaving him as just a pile of a messed up man.

Ikkaku: "Ow..."

Renji: (Turns to Omaeda) "I think we can make an exception here."

Omaeda: "I see your point."

Yumichika: "Kid's got one hell of a weapon."

Tetsuzaemon: "No kidding. You can't attack sand, there's nothing to it- not to mention it's like liquid, can conform to just about any shape it wants."

Goku: "It can do more then that. Given enough time and force, it can carve a cave or more out of solid rock."

Vegeta: "All the reason why we shouldn't be piss him off, Soifon!"

Val: "Soifon... I understand that you're just doing your job, but when you do it to this extent you end up INSTIGATING OUR PROBLEMS!"

Soifon: "Ok, ok! I get it."

Komamura: "So what do we do?"

Ichigo, visiting the Soul Society, tried his hand at approaching the kid.

Vegeta: "Careful, Ichigo. Levi tried that and you saw how well that turned out for him."

Ichigo: "I know, just... everyone stay quiet and calm."

The orange haired teen slowly approached the boy, being especially keen not to provoke him so he didn't end up like Levi and Eren, or Ikkaku.

Ichigo: "Hey there, young man. Listen we can help you with whatever you need, just tell us."

Toboe: "Even take the life of my Big Brother who killed my sister and I?!"

Ichigo: "Uh... If he killed you and your sister, then sure."

Just then, the last of the 13 Court Guard Squads arrived, including Toushiro. The young teen noticed Levi and Eren laying in a pile!

Toushiro: "Oh my god, what happened to the two of you?!"

Isane: "He did it!"

Toushiro: "He?"

Just as Toushiro glanced at him, the boy became enraged once again!

Toboe: "YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Toushiro: "Excuse me?"

Toboe: "It's your fault! You killed us!"

Toushiro: "I-I what?! I didn't- I don't even know you!"

Toboe: "You don't remember me, do you? THEN LET ME JOG YOUR MEMORY!"

Toboe's eyes turned red with anger as a surge of power went into his ability! A huge wave of black sand came hurling towards Toushiro!

Ichigo: "Toushiro!"

Just at the last second, Vegeta snatched the youth up in his jaws and and jumped out of the way! But Toboe summoned forth a huge twister of sand that engulfed them both! They twisted and twirled around as they were carried off to who knows where! As they vanished from sight, Toboe turned his angry glare back to the others.

Tetsuzaemon: "Uh-oh."

Bash, bang, boom! One by one Toboe started attacking everyone with his sand powers, causing a few to scatter and run. Just as the last person around them was knocked out, Levi and Eren woke up. They soon wished they hadn't.

Toboe: "I'm gonna knock you both out so hard this time you'll be seeing stars!"

Both Eren and Levi screamed out of fear and quickly tried to get to their feet to run! However they never ever got to take one step before a stream of sand coiled around one of their ankles and pulled them both high above everyone! He just let them hang there by their ankles, desperately trying to get free.

Levi: "I'm getting too old for this shit!"

Eren: "Somebody do something!"

Renji: "I'll get 'em down! Hado #31-"

Eren: "NO!-"

Levi: "-NO, no! N-O, NO! Don't you dare, Renji! No spells!- Especially Hado spells!"

Renji: "What-Why?!"

Eren: "Because you SUCK at them!"

Levi: "I swear you hit us with one of your defective Shakkahō spells, I'll becoming a walking NIGHTMARE TO YOU!"

Eren: "Same goes for me!"

Renji: (Shaken by Levi's threat) "He's, uh... He's joking right?"

Farlan: "Take my word for it, you really don't wanna push it!"

Hange: "He's not joking! We've actually had some Scouts transfer into the Garrison because they pissed Levi off in a very bad way! Trust me, you don't wanna push that threat!"

Renji gulped. As for Toboe...

Toboe: "Heh-heh. These grown ups are so entertaining!"

Eren: "Get us down!"

Hange: "We've got to find away to get them down without hurting them!"

Levi: "Hurry up!"

Nanao: "Rukia, isn't your zanpakuto an ice type like Hitsugaya's!?"

Rukia: "Yes but it won't work! I tried it once on a hollow made of sand in Hueco Mundo and it did nothing!"

Eren: "Come on already!"

Ukitake: "Shunsui, what about Bushōgoma?!"

Shunsui: "No way! Sure it'd work against the sand, but I'd definitely end up hurting them too!"

Levi: "What's taking so damn long?!"

Toboe: "You want them to hurry? I'll make 'em hurry."

Toboe then created a swirling funnel of sand under both men.

Toboe: "You've got an hour before I turn the punk adult and the old man into paste."

And then the swirling sand started behaving like a blending machine, meaning if Levi and Eren were to fall into it, they come out nothing but pulp. Needless to say, both of them were officially scared.

Levi and Eren: "GET US DOOOOWWWN!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Memories**

Miles away, in a frozen landscape far from the Seireitei or the Rukon District, snow covered the land completely. Just then there was a massive crash! After getting thrown by Toboe's sand, Vegeta and Toushiro finally came to a stop! The saiyan prince shook his head before getting to his feet. While Toushiro collected himself, Vegeta looked around. They were far from the others and the action. The land they were in was nothing but ice, snow, bitter cold... and emptiness.

Vegeta: "(Sarcasm) Oh, yes! Lovely! We always get sent to the nicest of places!"

Toushiro: "*Cough* Ok, Vegeta... You mind tell me what the hell all that way?"

Vegeta: "Here's the gist of what we found out. The kid's name is Toboe and he's here looking for his big brother to take vengeance for him killing him and their little sister, who I've yet to see."

Toushiro: "So who's this older brother that he's looking for?"

Vegeta: "Don't know. Levi was about to find out when Soifon started flapping her jowls. And you saw how that ended for him."

Toushiro: "So that's how he and Eren got like that. Hope they're ok."

Speaking of Levi and Eren, back at Sokyoku Hill, the two of them were still hanging there. Goku tried his hand at getting them free but Toboe just flung him back with an immense amount of sand. The saiyan landed with a hard thud as Toboe laughed. All the while, the two soldiers were having anything but fun hanging there over a blender made of sand.

Levi: "If I get outta this, I'm gonna crack a few skulls for taking so damn long."

Eren: "Mind if I join you?"

Levi: "Not at all. You hold, I'll kick- how's that sound?"

Eren: "Like a carnival."

Meanwhile, Toushiro and Vegeta were still miles away from any of their friends. They did have some luck as Vegeta still had his saddle on after his run with Levi. At least they could get back.

Vegeta: "Toushiro, let's go! We've got to get back as soon as..."

Vegeta trailed off. Toushiro wasn't paying attention. The young captain kept looking in the opposite direction.

Vegeta: "Toushiro?"

There was a look in Toushiro's eyes, as if he was aware of something Vegeta wasn't. He then started to head in the same direction.

Vegeta: "Hey! Toushiro!"

But the young captain ignored him. Just as he was about to leave his sight, Vegeta quickly caught up to his captain.

Vegeta: "Hey! Toushiro, what's going on?!"

The young teen was about to enter an ice cave when Vegeta stopped him.

Vegeta: "What's gotten into you?"

Toushiro: "I... I don't know, Vegeta. I just suddenly have this urge to go into this cave."

Vegeta: "What do you mean 'this urge'?"

Toushiro: "I don't know exactly but it feels like something is pulling me... Calling me..."

Vegeta paused as he glanced at the ice cave. This was odd.

Vegeta: "... When you say pulling... How strong is that pulling feel?"

Toushiro: "... It feels like gravity... Heavy... Pleading..."

Vegeta: "Pleading, huh..."

The saiyan looked deep into the cave again. Although he wanted to get back to the others, Vegeta knew that this was something that wasn't going to be ignored regardless of how hard they tried. He conceded.

Vegeta: "Alright. Let's find out what's in there."

Toushiro: "You don't have to come."

Vegeta: "Oh please, like I'm gonna let you go into an unknown cave made of ice and such alone. Now come on. Let's get this over with quickly."

With a single huffed laugh, Toushiro smirked at his friend and followed him in. Back at Sokyoku Hill, Levi and Eren were still hanging. It's been ten minutes and no one has been able to get them down. They only had fifty minutes left before they were both turned into sauce by Toboe's sand-made blending machine. So far no one's come close to getting them down.

Toboe: "Tick-tock-tick-tock. You'd better hurry, ya old farts."

Rangiku: "Hey! We're not old!"

Toboe: "Says the wrinkly old hag."

Rangiku growled with anger! The one thing she hated most was being called an old hag. Anyone who called her that was in danger. But given the situation, the one's in danger of the busty woman's wrath was Levi and Eren!

Rangiku: "Growl, Haineko!"

Hange: "No, Rangiku, wait!"

The ash that made up Haineko went flying down towards Toboe. However the boy simply moved Levi and Eren over into the ash's path! Both of them yelled out and Rangiku realized it in time to divert the attack! Needless to say, though, she got a little too close.

Eren: "Are you trying to kill us?!"

Rangiku: "Sorry, boys."

Mikasa: "I'll get them down!"

Mikasa drew her blades and was about to go at Toboe when Eren screamed at her!

Eren: "No, Mikasa, don't! He'll just do the same thing he did to Rangiku's attack! He'll put us in the path! And knowing you, you'll actually hit us!"

Armin: "He's right!"

Mikasa: "Damn..."

Byakuya: "If we attack the boy, he'll just use them as a shield. We can't risk it."

Shunsui: "For a young kid, he's pretty clever."

Miles away, Toushiro and Vegeta continued following the tunnel deeper into the cave. The deeper they went, the stronger the pulling sensation got for Toushiro. He couldn't explain it. It wasn't curiosity, it was something else. All he knew was that something was pulling at him, calling him to come deeper and deeper, to seek the source out. The deeper they went, the eerier it got. They finally stopped at a chamber that was nothing but a dead end. They had to be careful about any kind of big shockwaves as giant icicles hung way above their heads. The icicles were so big that sound wouldn't do anything to them.

Vegeta: "... This is nice..."

Toushiro: "(Sarcasm) Oh, yes, it's very nice! Very nice indeed! In fact I'm definitely thinking about coming here on my weekends- (Ends Sarcasm) ARE YOU NUTS?!"

Vegeta snorted a laugh to himself. There was no doubt that the young captain understood sarcasm. As they looked around the chamber, it became obvious to Toushiro that whatever was calling to him was in here. The sensation was so strong that it was almost overwhelming. The dark chamber was decorated with glowing crystals of various colors that illuminated the place up just enough to see. At the end of the chamber, there appeared to be a pedestal made of rock and ice with large crystals grew over the pedestal.

Vegeta: "I've never seen crystals like these before. You, Toushiro?"

When there was no answer, Vegeta turned around.

Vegeta: "Toushiro?"

Toushiro approached the large crystals slowly. The sensation was at its strongest here.

Toushiro: "These are what're calling me."

Vegeta: "Are you sure?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, I'm sure."

Vegeta watched as Toushiro waved his hand above the crystals. They reacted to him. These were definitely the source.

Vegeta: "Interesting. I think I know what these are."

Toushiro: "What are they?"

The prince paused for a second, unsure of how to explain it and that he was actually seeing this with his own eyes.

Vegeta: "... I've only heard stories, legends. I've never seen them in person."

Toushiro: "Again, what are they?"

Vegeta: "Spirit Crystals. The stories say that these crystals hold unusual powers, even gifts. They say that they have the power to unlock things that we weren't even aware we could, even calling out to a person that needs them to come find them."

Toushiro: "Kinda like what they did to me. But why?"

Vegeta: "I don't know... All I know are stories, legends, myths. I've never met someone who's actually seen one in person."

Toushiro looked at the crystals. It was odd. They seemed to be beckoning him to touch them. In fact, his hand almost moved on its own. Slowly he inched his hand closer... until he finally touched them. The crystals glowed brightly just then, blinding them both with strong light! All at once, Toushiro started feeling strange. His head started to hurt! The youth cringed in pain as something started to awaken within him, long forgotten memories of the far past. Vegeta only looked on helplessly. He didn't know what to do or what was going on! But just when he was about to take the first action that came to mind, it all stopped. Toushiro fell to his knees and the crystals' light died down to almost nothing. Only the youth's pants pierced the silence.

Vegeta: "Toushiro?!... What happened?!"

Toushiro: "I... I-I remember... I remember, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Remember what?!"

Toushiro: "Everything! Everything from when I was human! My mom, my dad!... Siblings!"

Vegeta: "Say what?!"

Toushiro: "I had siblings! A little brother and a littler sister! I was their big brother! My sister... Her name was Malana! She was small with green eyes and cream blond hair! She loved to follow me everywhere!"

Vegeta: "And your little brother?..."

Toushiro: "My little brother was half my size, with teal-blue eyes-just a little darker than mine! His hair was a light shade of grey! He was more laid back and tried to do what I did but couldn't really, and I used to tease him about it!"

Vegeta: "And his name?..."

Toushiro: "His name-"

And suddenly Toushiro's smile disappeared. His excitement and joy turned into horrible realization and heartache.

Toushiro: "Toboe..."

Vegeta: "What?"

Toushiro: "... ... His name... Was Toboe..."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

Vegeta: "Oh shit..."

Toushiro: "That's how Toboe knew me! I'm!... ... I'm his big brother..."

Vegeta just stared at the youth with shock. No soul reaper has ever had or reclaimed memories of their life before dying. Toushiro was the first he's ever heard of. And what's more, he was the older brother Toboe was seeking revenge on. Suddenly Vegeta felt a huge energy spike from Sokyoku Hill! It was Goku! There was a lot to explain and not a lot of time to explain it! They had to get back and stop Toboe!

Vegeta: "You can fill me in on everything on the way! We have to get going!"

Toushiro: "Right! No time to waste!"

And with that, they quickly ran bad through the tunnel to the exit. The second they were out, Toushiro hopped on Vegeta and they took off without ever slowing down!

Toushiro: "Hurry, Vegeta! Back to Sokyoku Hill, on the double!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Two Brothers**

Goku: "Ragh! I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Not everyone there can say they've seen Goku pissed. But now they can. The earth raised saiyan powered up to Super Saiyan 3 to try again at rescuing Levi and Eren from Toboe!

Toboe: "Man you are a weird one."

Goku: "It's time you learned to respect your elders!"

Toboe: "Then come and teach me, 'elder'."

Angered by the sheer gull of the boy's taunts, Goku launched himself forward! Toboe controlled such an enormous amount of sand that he could fight back against a Super Saiyan 3 with ease and still continue to hold his captives hostage and over the sand-made blender! Levi and Eren watched with hope yet concern as Goku attempted to fight for their freedom. A barrage of sand came hurling towards him but Goku stopped it with an energy blast. The others all cheered him on. If anyone had any chance for success, it was Goku; the strongest saiyan alive. Only Vegeta could match him but even then he was just a little stronger. The first wave of sand was destroyed but Toboe had plenty more. He launched two streams of sand at the saiyan, forcing Goku to dodge them and take to the air. Up in the air, Goku had more room to maneuver. But the sheer amount of sand Toboe could use was large enough to take that advantage away. The saiyan dodged and weaved around the incoming waves of sand. It was so compact together that he could be skewered however loose enough that it'd brake and scatter if he attacked it. The kid wasn't playing around. If Goku attacked the sand, he'd put himself in a position to be taken down. If he attacked Toboe, the boy would use Levi and Eren as a shield. And if he didn't rescue the soldiers within ten minutes, they'll be killed! The situation was dire and time was running out! Toboe launched another wave of sand at Goku who had no choice but to take it head on! The saiyan crossed his arms and held his ground as he was pounded by a massive wave of sand. When it was over, Goku remained standing but heavily injured.

Goku: "*Pant, pant* Darn it!..."

The boy laughed at the delight of seeing these great warriors struggling. All the while, Levi and Eren were still hanging. But now it was serious.

Eren: "Captain... I don't feel so good..."

Levi: "I know... I'm the same way."

They've been hanging upside down for too long. They had to be rescued and fast before they got worse! Goku gritted his teeth. What could he do?!

Goku: "*Pant, pant* Damn... He's too fast!... *pant, pant* If only I could get passed his defenses."

The whole time he was up there, Goku never noticed Toboe preparing a sneak attack from above. Until...

Ichigo: "Goku! Look out, above you!"

The saiyan glanced up just as a massive wave of sand came crashing down on him! Poor Goku was caught in the attack and was thrown to the ground while being cut up further! When the dust cleared, Goku was back in his normal form and struggling to sit up. He sat up just enough to look at Levi and Eren with regret.

Goku: "I'm... so sorry, guys!..."

They've tried everything they could, but the boy thwarted their efforts every time. Now even the mighty Goku himself was down for the count. What was left? Time was up.

Toboe: "Looks like its slicing time!"

Levi and Eren gasped as Toboe released them!

Hange: "NO!"

Val: "LEVI! EREN!"

The swirling sand under them waited with anticipation for blood! Just when they were about to be engulfed, they were both snatched literally out of the sky as a blur went by! Toboe flinched in surprise and the others all gasped and cheered with delight!

Toboe: "What the?!"

As always, Vegeta and Toushiro arrived just in the nick of time! Although still being held up in the air, Levi and Eren were relieved and definitely didn't mind that it was by friendly hands.

Eren: "Thank you, guys!"

Toushiro: "Save the thanks for later and just hang on!"

Both soldiers wrapped their arms around the strong saiyan arm holding each of them. Spikes of sand came flying towards them, the same that took Goku out of the fight! But Goku had power and not a lot of speed. Vegeta had both and plenty of it! With blurring speed the saiyan dodged the sand attacks with ease as he searched for the others to drop Levi and Eren off with. Seeing that Vegeta was just too fast for him, Toboe let the saiyan reach the others. He was more interested in the prince's passenger anyway. Vegeta and Toushiro dropped the weak soldiers off in the good reliable hands of their friends before turning their attentions to Toboe.

Renji: "Yes! Now we can attack!"

Toushiro: "No, don't!"

Everyone: "Huh?!"

Toushiro: "Don't attack him, please!"

Rukia: "But he's-"

Vegeta: "Anyone attacks the kid and I'll make you regret it in a heartbeat, got it?!"

Nobody moved. With a few mighty flaps of his wings, Vegeta flew over to within a few feet of Toboe and landed. Slowly Toushiro climbed off the great prince and stood before the young child.

Toushiro: "... Toboe... Where's Malana?"

Confusion understandably spread over those that didn't know.

Toboe: "So... You finally remember, huh?"

Toushiro: "I do, Toboe Hitsugaya... my little brother..."

Everyone gasped at the news!

Everyone: "Little brother?!"

Ichigo: "You mean Toushiro's his Big Brother?!"

Ukitake: "Hitsugaya's never mentioned he had siblings!"

Armin: "Momo? You grew up with him, right?"

Momo: "I did but it was only me, Toushiro and Granny. He doesn't have any siblings!"

Val: "Vegeta, do you know what's going on?"

Vegeta: "I'll give you the basis. Toushiro's memories of his life as a human have been awakened."

Again everyone gasped.

Soifon: "Memories of his life as a human? But that's impossible!"

Kurotsuchi: "No soul reaper has ever reclaimed or even had memories of their past lives before coming to the Soul Society!"

Vegeta: "Val... Do you remember those stories about Spirit Crystals?"

Val: "Of course. But that's it, they're just stories."

The saiyan said no more and stopped looking over his shoulder. A tell-tale gesture to his long time companion.

Val: "... They're real..."

Toushiro: "Toboe... You said earlier to Levi that Malana was with you. Where is she?"

Toboe: "You really want to know? Fine!"

With a snap of his fingers, Toboe summoned a massive cocoon of black sand. The cocoon opened just enough to reveal a little girl with cream blonde hair appearing to be asleep.

Toushiro: "M-Malana?!"

Toboe: "Because of you, this is what happened! You killed us!"

Toushiro: "No, Toboe, listen. You don't understand!"

The cocoon closed and disappeared into nowhere again, taking Malana with it. Slowly the young captain began approaching the boy.

Toushiro: "Please, Toboe... It's not too late..."

Toushiro just continued to slowly approach Toboe as the others all looked on. Vegeta, however, was uneasy.

Toushiro: "You can come with me... We can be a family again! You, me and Malana!"

Toushiro got down on his knees to look straight into his brother's eyes. He held out his hand with a smile, sure that Toboe would take it. Toboe looked at the young captain's hand. All the while, that uneasy feeling Vegeta had kept getting bigger and bigger.

Toboe: "Toushiro... You were my big brother... I looked up to you... I wanted to be just like you... But I couldn't..."

Toushiro did not notice that Toboe was lifting up his hand, towards his neck.

Toboe: "... And you made fun of me for it!"

But Vegeta noticed.

Vegeta: "TOUSHIRO, LOOK OUT!"

Toboe clasped his hand around Toushiro's throat and began to squeeze as he thrusted the young captain down to the ground! Despite being bigger and older, Toushiro could not pry his little brother's hand off! His strength was unnatural, coming from somewhere else! He looked up and saw the anger and hatred in his little brother's eyes.

Toboe: "You payed more attention to our little sister than me.. ME! Your first sibling! Whenever Malana tried to copy you and failed, you were there praising her for the effort! But when I tried and failed, you made fun of me and turned me into a joke!"

Toushiro: "T-Toboe... I-I didn't mean-"

As Toboe's anger grew, his grip got tighter and tighter. It wouldn't be long before Toushiro suffocated! Ichigo tried to stop Toboe but he was slammed by a wave of of sand and darkness and the Substitute Soul Reaper was knocked out cold in a flash!

Rukia: "Ichigo!"

While many ran over to Ichigo's side, others stood back and only glared at Toboe.

Toboe: "That's right... Come near us and I'll do much worse to you than what I did to him!"

Toushiro managed to turn his head enough to see Ichigo as Rukia, Renji, Hange, and Goku crowded around him.

Toushiro: "I-Ichigo..."

The young captain turned his attention back to his brother.

Toboe: "But that's not why I'm angry at you, Toushiro. I'm angry at you because you abandoned us!"

Toushiro: "W-What are you talking about?..."

Toboe: "Don't you remember that day? The day you left during a violent snowstorm while mom and dad were sick and never came back!?"

Toushiro stared right into Toboe's eyes as the memories of that day replayed in his mind. That was the day he died.

Toboe: "You abandoned us!"

Toushiro: "Agh! N-No I didn't! Don't you remember?! Mother and father were both sick and if they didn't get medicine soon, they'd die! I left to get the medicine but got turned around in the storm and fell through a frozen lake! I couldn't get out in time before I froze to death! It's not my fault, Toboe!"

Toboe: "IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU SAID YOU KNEW THE WAY! YOU SAID THAT YOU COULD FIND THE VILLAGE EVEN IN THAT STORM! YOU LIED AND WE PAID THE PRICE FOR IT! MOM AND DAD DIED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T RETURN! MALANA AND I WERE LEFT ALONE OUT THERE!"

Toboe tightened his grip even more. Now Toushiro could barely breathe.

Toboe: "And what's worse is that Malana still foolishly believed that you'd be back. She kept looking out the window, waiting for you to pop around the corner at any moment up until the cold and hunger finally got her. So what if mom and dad died! You should have been there! You should have been there to take care of us! You were our big brother, that was YOUR JOB! BUT YOU LEFT US AND MALANA DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! I BLAME YOU FOR EVERYTHING, TOUSHIRO!"

With his free hand, Toboe created a scythe made of black ice and sand and held it up over Toushiro. This was shocking as no one knew he could use ice too!

Toboe: "It's time you suffered like we did, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "T-Toboe... Don't..."

Toboe raised his scythe up with a yell! But with a roar, Vegeta swiped his hand across and struck Toboe off of Toushiro!


	7. Chapter 6

**A Family Divided**

With a roar, Vegeta swiped his hand across and struck Toboe off of Toushiro! The boy rolled across the dirt before finally coming to a stop. The saiyan then glanced down at his young friend. Toushiro was picking himself up after the roughhousing he got from Toboe.

Vegeta: "Toushiro?! Are you-"

Toushiro: "It's my fault! This is all my fault! I was responsible for them and look what I've done! It's because of me that Toboe's this way! And now he's dragging Malana with him! This is all my faul-"

Smack! Vegeta punched Toushiro in the jaw, holding back nearly all of his strength!

Vegeta: "Get a hold of yourself, Toushiro!-"

Toushiro: "-Ow.-"

Vegeta: "-What happened is not your fault, none of it is! You said it yourself, you went to get medicine for your parents and you had an unfortunate accident in the lake! You tried to do the right thing! Toboe is the one at fault here, not you! He should've been the one looking after Malana and he let her die! He's blaming you for things that aren't your fault and are actually his! So get your butt up and stop him!"

Toushiro: "But h-"

Vegeta: "But-but-but-but, HUSH! Yes he's your brother, and yes you were suppose to care for him and your sister... But you also have the duty of setting them straight when they get out of hand! So get up and do what any big brother would do when one of his little siblings are doing something they shouldn't or I'll hit you again!-And don't think I won't!"

Toushiro stared into the saiyan's strong eyes. He was right. Toboe was blaming things that are his fault on Toushiro. And it was an unfortunate accident!

Vegeta: "Back to normal?"

Toushiro: "*Cough* Yeah, I think so."

Vegeta: "Good. Now then..."

Vegeta turned his gaze over at Toboe. The boy was getting to his feet and he was obviously angry.

Toboe: "I've had enough of this! I'm ending this!"

The boy's power began to rise.

Vegeta: "Kid's got a lot of power for being so young."

Toushiro: "There's something more. There's something else going on here. He's never been that strong, hell I used to beat him in wrestling games all the time!"

Vegeta: "I hate to tell you this, but you're right."

Toushiro: "Huh?"

Vegeta: "I'm sensing another energy source within him, and it's not Malana's. Someone, or something, is helping him. And I'm willing to bet that it's doing more than lending him strength."

Toushiro: "You mean he's being possessed? But by what?"

Vegeta: "If I'm not mistaken there are some hollows that can possess other souls and even enhance strong emotions like hate or fear. I'll bet that's what's going on with Toboe."

Toushiro glanced at his brother as the boy's anger continued to grow. Everything was true. There was a dark presence behind Toboe and it was giving him strength. With the power of ice and sand, Toboe created a mass of icicles before aiming them at not just Toushiro and Vegeta, but their friends too!

Toboe: "This time, I win, Toushiro!"

There was too much rage, too much hate. There was only one way to stop Toboe now. Toushiro had to fight him.

Toushiro: "I guess it's time I gave a little tough love."

Toushiro drew his sword in preparation of a fight.

Toushiro: "Stand back, Vegeta. ... This is something I have to do alone..."

Without a word the great prince backed up, leaving Toushiro there to stand up to his brother alone. As an older brother himself, he understood.

Toushiro: "Whenever you're ready, Toboe."

Toboe: "RAGH! DIE, TOUSHIRO!"

The first wave of icicles came hurling towards him. Toushiro stood his ground and-

Toushiro: "Reign Over The Frosted Heavens- Hyorinmaru!"

An ice dragon went fly towards the icicles. Upon contact the smaller weaker icicles crumbled and broke against the dragon. Toboe was enraged.

Toboe: "I won't lose to you!"

Toushiro: "Toboe, this isn't you. You're being controlled."

Toboe: "Shut up!"

Another wave of icicles came, and again were dispatched.

Toushiro: "I know you're stronger than this, Toboe! Remember?! No matter how many times you failed you never gave up!"

Toboe: "You always teased me!"

Toushiro: "I was trying to push you, to give you a drive to keep going! I knew that if you kept trying you'd succeed!"

Toboe paused for a moment.

Toushiro: "I'm sorry that I teased and made fun of you every time, that was wrong of me- I realize that."

Toboe started having trouble maintaining his anger.

Toboe: "Yeah well... You... You left us! You never came back!"

Another wave and another dispatch.

Toushiro: "I got turned around and I fell into a frozen lake! I couldn't get out in time!"

Toboe: "You didn't try hard enough!"

Toushiro: "I did try! I fought my hardest to get out! I fought with everything I had and my exhaustion was the end of me! And you wanna know why I fought so hard?!"

Toboe: "Why?!"

Toushiro: "To get back to you and Malana!"

Toboe was thrown off by the statement.

Toboe: "Y... You what?..."

Toushiro: "Even if I had gotten the medicine, there was no guarantee that our parents would've recovered. I was prepared to look after you two anyway. I fought to get back to the both of you."

Toboe looked at the ground, his eyes full of shock and confusion.

Toushiro: "You can fight this, Toboe. I know you can."

Everyone watched in silence. Could Toushiro get through to him? Just like that-

Hollow: "Don't listen to him!"

The hollow appeared from behind Toboe.

Hollow: "He's just trying to trick you, child. Remember how painful it was to sit there and wait as you and your sister slowly starved to death in that freezing house, all because your Big Brother failed to do his job."

Toushiro: "Toboe, please. I know you can fight him off. I know because... You're my little brother."

Hollow: "He's trying to deceive you, my dear child. Who was it that heard your pleas for help? Who came to you when you needed strength?"

Toboe: "Shut up!"

A wave of power surged from Toboe! He was trying to dispel the hollow!

Toboe: "I trust Toushiro more than I trust a dirty stinkin' freak like you!"

Hollow: "No! What's happening?! Where'd this power come from?!"

Toboe: "Toushiro! Now!"

Toushiro was ready. There was only one way to defeat the hollow. But sadly it meant...

Toushiro: "Here I come..."

With one final leap, Toushiro hurled himself at Toboe and the hollow with his sword!

Hollow: "No, no!"

Slash. It was over.

Hollow: "Nooooo!"

The hollow vanished, leaving Toboe behind. But...

Toboe: "Toushiro..."

Toushiro: "Toboe... You did great!... I'm so proud..."

Toboe: "Heh."

And then the boy started to fade away. He faintly had enough time to say "I'm sorry" before he was gone. Silence reigned as many felt sorry for the young captain. Toboe may have caused some trouble, but he was Toushiro's little brother. Toushiro just dropped his sword onto the ground. It may have been a happy ending for the others, but not for him. He had found the most precious thing he could have ever been given... And now he had lost them both. Vegeta could tell he was in pain, even without seeing his face as he slowly walked up to him.

Vegeta: "Toushiro, I-"

Vegeta stopped when he saw a mass of swirling black sand appear just to their left. Toushiro looked up at the sand, wondering what Toboe was up to. The black sand disappeared, revealing Malana as it vanished.

Toushiro: "Malana!"

Toushiro ran over to his little sister's body and picked her up. He checked for any signs that she was ok. Everyone could see the panic in Toushiro's eyes. He had lost his little brother... He didn't want to lose his little sister too.

Toushiro: "Come on, Malana... Say something! ... ... Anything... It's me... Toushiro..."

And Toushiro started to sob heavily when Malana didn't respond. The young captain buried his face into his sister's chest and weeped heavily. Very few of the others had the strength to look at the mourning captain. They all just looked at the ground in sadness as Toushiro's pain tore into them. For the few that could look at him, they were just barely doing that. Not even Vegeta could do anything to help Toushiro right now and could only sit a few feet behind him. He felt Toushiro's pain and mourning eat at him like nothing he's ever experienced. It was almost too painful even for him. But just when it seemed official, over his mourning, Toushiro thought he heard a faint voice say his name. And then... He heard it again!

"Tou...shi...ro..."

Toushiro looked up. That defiantly was her voice!

Toushiro: "Malana?..."

And then all at once, Toushiro felt joy returning to him when his baby sister opened her eyes and looked at him.

Toushiro: "Malana..."

Malana: "Big Brother Toushiro... Is it really you?"

Toushiro: "YES! Yes-It's me, Malana!"

Vegeta: "Hey! She's alright!"

The whole sky erupted with the sounds of cheers! But Toushiro paid no attention to that. He only held his sister closer to him, as if he was afraid she'd be taken away again. One final tear ran down his cheek, one that was made of relief and joy. Toushiro suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Come on... We should get her to Unohana."


	8. Chapter 7

**A Family Reunited**

At the Assembly Hall...

Yamamoto: "Normally I'd be asking how in the world you were able to get the memories of your human life back, Captain Hitsugaya. Since, as you well know, such a thing has never happened before and no soul reaper in existence remembers their life before coming here."

Toushiro only just glanced at the Head-Captain before looking back down again. After handing Malana over to Unohana, who assured him that she'd do whatever she had to to help her, Yamamoto summoned Toushiro to a meeting the next day after letting him settle down and collect his thoughts. Everyone was there, those who were there for the fight and those who were not, all stood watching Yamamoto question the young captain. All wounds have been healed, and everything that could be explained was told.

Yamamoto: "But... given everything that's happened... I feel it'd be too emotional if I pressed the matter any further. So... I'm just gonna turn a blind eye to this and you are more than welcome to tell me later if you feel you need to."

The young captain just smiled softly at his superior.

Toushiro: "... Thank you, Head-Captain."

Yamamoto: "And be sure to tell me straight away if anyone decides to get a little 'nosy'."

Yamamoto just gave an ugly glare at Kurotsuchi. Toushiro didn't even need to turn around to know where Yamamoto was looking. He already knew.

Toushiro: "That's if Vegeta doesn't get to him first."

It has taken a while, but Kurotsuchi has finally learned that if he wanted to stay on Vegeta's good side, he'd stay away from Squad 10 unless given permission by Toushiro or Yamamoto. At that moment, the doors opened and Vegeta walked in with Goku, Unohana, and Dende.

Goku: "Hey, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "What?"

Vegeta: "You got lucky."

And Malana popped her head out from right behind Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Malana!"

The moment the little girl saw him, her eyes sparkled like stars.

Malana: "Big Brother Toushi!"

Vegeta and Goku almost snickered, Levi and Eren actually snickering, at what Malana had called Toushiro as she ran over to him with her arms out. Toushiro ran over and met his little sister halfway down the hall, picking her up as they met in the middle. The young captain did not hesitate to wrap his arms around the little girl and hug her as he dropped to his knees.

Toushiro: "Malana... You're alright!"

Goku: "You should be thanking Unohana and Dende for that, Toushiro. They worked together all night to save her."

Toushiro looked up at Unohana and Dende. Both of them looked tired. But seeing the reunion was well worth it for them.

Toushiro: "Thank you, seriously. I really am grateful."

Dende: "We had a little help."

Unohana: "Although she was very weak, your sister has a strong will."

Vegeta: "Just like a certain 'person' she adores."

Toushiro couldn't say anything. He was glad to have his baby sister back.

Malana: "Big Brother... Where's Big Brother Toboe?"

Toushiro sighed. How should he tell her that he had to kill Toboe in order to save her? He feared that she'd push him away for that.

Toushiro: "Oh, Malana... I... I'm afraid Toboe is-"

Vegeta: "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Shocked, Toushiro looked up at Vegeta. The saiyan was looking at the doors for some reason.

Goku: "Easy, Vegeta! You're gonna scare him like that!"

Vegeta: "Oh pleeeaaaase, Kakarot! (Walking towards the doors) If I wanted to scare him, I'd have done it by now!"

Goku: "Heh-heh. This is true."

Toushiro just watched as Vegeta stopped at the doors and poked his head out of them. He was looking at someone who was hiding behind one of the doors. The young captain could just barely hear Vegeta and couldn't hear the other person.

Vegeta: "And what do you think you're doing out here?"

No one could hear the person outside.

Vegeta: "Get in here or I'll drag you in!"

"I'd like to see you try!" was just barely heard. Vegeta just glanced back at Goku who had heard it well.

Goku: "Well he did ask."

The saiyan prince grabbed someone with his mouth and started to bring them inside. Everyone but Goku, Unohana, and Dende gasped when they saw the person hanging from Vegeta's jaws. For Toushiro, though, it was an even bigger surprise! That's because the little boy Vegeta was carrying was-

Toushiro: "Toboe!?"

Toboe Hitsugaya, Toushiro's little brother. But how was that possible? Toushiro killed him! Toboe looked up at Toushiro with big sorry eyes as he hung in Vegeta's mouth by just the back of his shirt.

Vegeta: "I went back to the scene of the fight just out of curiosity. And when I arrived, I found him lying on the ground after another dark mass of black sand dropped him there."

The saiyan gently lowered Toboe down and released him. The poor little boy looked scared as everyone stared at him and he hid between Vegeta's arms.

Vegeta: "Apparently, the evil spirit that possessed his soul is what gave him his powers. But when he found out the truth, his true powers awakened for a second and allowed him to drive off the spirit and was returned as such."

Goku: "We checked, don't worry."

Vegeta: "And if anyone says anything... I promise you that you'll leave here in pieces."

Soifon: "*Gulp* You'd let him do that, Goku?"

Goku: "Normally I wouldn't but there are situations, like this one, where... I just really couldn't give a damn what he does."

It all sounded too unbelievable. But, then again, Toushiro's seen stranger things while with Vegeta and the Z-Fighters. The young captain looked down at Toboe who was looking very sorry.

Toboe: "I-I'm sorry, Big Brother! I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just... I'm sorry!"

Teal-blue eyes stared at Toushiro with fearful regret and apology. It was easy to see that he really was very sorry. He thought that Toushiro was gonna disown him as his little brother. But instead, Toushiro warmly smiled. The young captain opened one arm and held it out for Toboe. The little grey-haired boy started crying as he ran over and into Toushiro's embrace. The scene before everyone's eyes was as heart-warming as they came. It made even Byakuya shed a little tear.

Toboe: "I'm sorry, Toushiro! Can you ever forgive me?!"

Toushiro: "... Of course I can, Toboe."

Malana: "Can we go home now, Big Brother?!"

Toushiro: "... ... I'm afraid we can't, Malana."

Malana: "Why?"

Toushiro: "Because we're no longer among the living. We all died a long time ago."

Toboe: "But we can stay with you, can't we?"

Toushiro just looked at his little brother and sister before he glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Although he was their big brother, he also had a responsibility as the Captain of Squad 10. He sighed with disappointment.

Toushiro: "I'm sorry, but... You can't."

Toboe: "Why not?"

Toushiro: "Because I have a responsibility as a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I can't just abandon my job or I'd be in a lot of trouble."

Goku: "... Isn't there anything you can do, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto: "I'm afraid there isn't. Unless you can find someone who can juggle multiple duties around, I'm afraid Captain Hitsugaya's little siblings cannot stay with him."

Malana and Toboe whimpered as they looked up at Toushiro. It was painful for him too. He had just gotten them back and now they had to be taken away again.

Vegeta: "Not a problem!"

Yamamoto: "Hm?"

Vegeta: "I already do my work, Rangiku's, train rookies, deal with my son and nephew, protect the Soul Society, the earth, and keep both Trouble-Prone-Toushiro and Walking-Bad-Luck-Finder-Levi here out of danger! All of this hasn't killed me yet, like two more are!"

Kyoraku: "Are you sure you can handle 3 Hitsugayas, Vegeta? One's been a handful for you from the start and that one's the oldest!"

Vegeta: "As I said, hasn't killed me yet! Besides... I'm actually quite interested to see just how much trouble the 3 Hitsugaya siblings can conjure up."

Toushiro just grinned at Vegeta nervously. He did have an unfortunate talent to get into situations that only Vegeta could get him out of.

Goku: "And if Vegeta needs a break, I'll watch them!"

Ukitake: "Same here!"

Val: "I can always make room for them!"

Unohana: "I'd be happy to watch them!"

Kyoraku: "I think Nanao and I can handle them both!"

Toushiro just looked at everyone who were volunteering to help him with tears and a smile. Suddenly, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the orange haired teen.

Ichigo: "Like we'd let anyone take your brother and sister away from you, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Ichigo!... You're alright!"

Ichigo: "Yep! It's gonna take more than that to beat me! And I already cleared it with my dad and sisters! We'd be happy to watch them for you too!"

Goku: "And some of the others can help too! Like Piccolo, Krillin... Roshi, Yamcha-"

Toushiro: "Anyone but those two, Goku!"

Goku: "Huh? Why not?"

Toushiro: "Like I'm gonna let my little brother and sister stay in a place where there are perverted magazines hidden under every piece of furniture or stay with Yamcha who'd eventually give them dating advice when he can't even hold onto a bloody girlfriend for more than two days!"

And Vegeta, Val, Dende, Mika, and Goku all started laughing. That described Roshi and Yamcha to a tee! Toushiro started laughing too with Ichigo, Malana and Toboe soon joining him. In no time, everyone was laughing.

Ichigo: "He's been a big brother for 7 minutes and he's already overprotective!"

Everyone continued to laugh but Toushiro didn't pay any attention to that. He just wrapped his arms around his little brother and baby sister and drew them into a hug. Both Toboe and Malana gripped Toushiro's haori tightly and hugged him back together. It had been a long road, but they were finally reunited with their big brother.

Dende: "So what're you gonna do first, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Uh..."

Malana: "I wanna see the Soul Society!"

Toboe: "Yeah! Show us the Soul Society, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "But that could take days!... Unless..."

Toushiro just looked at Vegeta with an evil grin.

Vegeta: "... What?"

Toushiro: "It's time you paid me back for nearly breaking my jaw, Vegeta."

And a few minutes later... The saddle was strapped on, the wings were ready, Vegeta was ready, and Toushiro tied Malana and Toboe to his harness.

Toushiro: "Hold on, you two!"

Toboe and Malana giggled with excitement.

Toushiro: "You ready, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta roared, a sign that he was ready to go!

Toushiro: "Let's go!"

And just like that, Vegeta jumped off Sokyoku Hill and took off! Toboe and Malana looked down at the view with huge smiles. After a minute, Toushiro figured it was time for a little fun.

Toushiro: "Wanna go faster?!"

Toboe and Malana: "Yeah!"

Toushiro: "Hang on!... Come on, Vegeta!"

And the fun began as Toushiro showed them what Vegeta could do! The prince dove down with great speed, the wind deafening their ears! They zoomed passed buildings, went up and under bridges, raced through alleyways, and soared over canals! Then all eyes of the Seireitei and Rukon District watched as Vegeta turned upward towards the sun! They disappeared in the light of the sun. But a second later, they reappeared with Goku and Ichigo next to them! The group flew over the 13 Court Guard Squads as they waved. Toboe and Malana were having the best time of their lives! And Toushiro... Well he couldn't have been happier. He had his family back.

The End.


End file.
